


Marinette: Guardian of the Miraculous

by cherylcc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lila Rossi Bashing, Two Endings, but that comes later, well not really it'slike the middle chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylcc/pseuds/cherylcc
Summary: found this post on tumblr and decided to make a fic outta it :))cross-posted on turmblr





	1. Chapter 1

“Hmm… Add a little of this…, a drop of water from the Dragon’s Tears Fountain… Oh, don’t forget the edible glitter…”

Marinette was adding different ingredients to her pot, swirling her wooden spoon at the same time. She was preparing for her final test before she was officially declared the new Guardian of the Miraculous. However, she needed a break from all the formulas and power-up functions. So, she decided to continue playing around with the concoction she’s been working on for weeks, hoping to complete her experiment that afternoon. She knew she could just finish it after her test, but she could feel that she’s so close, and was eager to observe the results.

Ever since she started learning the recipes of the power-up potions, she wondered what other power ups she could try making, if it were possible. She’s been trying over and over again, playing around with different kinds of ingredients. She’d even brought some items from the bakery, if only to give it a little taste and colour. (And also to test a theory of whether it can be used to make power-up potions. It did work out in the end, but only some foods.) She remembered Chat mentioning that Plagg hated those power-up cheese (said it tasted like “liquidy goo you humans take when you’re sick”) and decided to mess around with flavours.

“And… Done! Tikki? Up for another round of taste testing? I think I’ve got it this time!”

“Of course, Marinette! I’m curious though, why did you add the glitter?”

“It’s for flair, for the potion I’m brewing. If this works, you’ll see why I wanted glitter in there.” Marinette threw in a wink, and dipped a little spoon inside the pink, glittery liquid. Tikki floated towards it and took a sniff, noting the scent of champagne coming from it. _I wonder if kwamis ever get drunk, didn’t think we’d try that before in all the time we spent in the miracle box._

She quicked sipped the delicious brew, and immediately felt a tingling sensation. 

“It’s happening! It worked!”

In a flash of pink, Tikki transformed, her usual self now a sparkling crystal-like texture, her centre spot and tail (?) now dazzling diamonds.

“Wow… Well, what power up is this?”

“It’s called the Elegant power up, ooooooor Exquisite. Haven’t really decided on the name yet. It’s just a little fun power-up I came up with, you know, like a fancy dress transformation.”

“Cool! I’m sure Kaalki would love to try this power-up. It’s _glorious_.” Tikki laughed at her own little joke.

Oh, how she wished she could snap a photo of Tikki, but kwamis don’t show up on cameras. It was a great accomplishment, and she was really proud of herself. Specially created with an original outfit designed by her, a sketch of the design slowly added into the mixture while it boils. (Another absurd theory that flitted through her mind.) Never thought this crazy idea would work but here we are.

“Alright, I’m going to try transforming. Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Marinette!”

“Elegant Tikki! Spots on!”

The familiar feeling of transforming washed over Marinette, yet it feels completely different at the same time. The swirls of pink magic disappeared to show a red cocktail dress with exquisite black sequins scattered on silk, the fabric a darker shade of red than what she usually wore. Extremely fancy indeed.

A Mandarin collar wrapped around her neck with a mini brooch which had a symbol engraved into it, a representation of her Chinese heritage and the pattern associated with the Miraculous. The top half had black polka dots, embodying her super-persona’s namesake, along with a matching mask and gloves, both of which had intricate embroidery. Her hair was pulled up into a stylish updo, braids twisted to form a crown above her head. Her red heels has little ladybugs on them, just like the one in her hair. Just how she imagined it.

“Wow, this is even better than what i would have done!” Marinette twirled around, noticing that the outfit has a litte glittery shine to it. Now she wish she would get to wear this someday; she felt like a princess! (Well, it was pretty funny because Chat would always call her civilian self that.)

In the midst of admiring her work, Master Fu walked into the room. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, and Marinette shrieked, quickly transforming back to her usual self.

“Ah, sorry Master! I was messing around with an idea I had and I completed it just now. Don’t worry, I was practicing potions before that.”

“I’m not mad, Marinette. On the contrary, I’m actually very pleased that you have managed a feat that even my masters were unable to achieve back when I was in training with them. Perhaps I could show it to them when I return for a visit.

"In the mean time, how about you use this power-up for your Guardian officiating ceremony. It is something to celebrate after all and you deserve it.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say. She just thanked the master profusely, grateful for the opportunity to try out her new invention. She didn’t bother trying to refuse because she knows that there would still be one no matter what she says. Master Fu simply waved it off with a chuckle.

“Now, would you like to have your final test today or prefer to still wait for tomorrow? I feel that you are ready.”

—

School was still a priority, being in senior year and all. Marinette could only work on designs during her free time, and with Hawkmoth around those are scarce. Marinette would sometimes sketch out ideas besides finishing her homework, for fear if forgetting them. She absolutely hated it when an idea struck while she was busy fighting an akuma.

Good thing was, she didn’t need to worry about measurements. The miraculous will ensure that everyone’s suits and dresses would fit them to a t. So all she had to do was make sure that the designs represented each of the holders perfectly.

Tikki wholeheartedly agreed that Marinette deserved to be celebrated as the new Guardian, she hadn’t had a holder who was a Guardian since millennias ago. She was positively buzzing with exhilaration, moves animated with so much zest Marinette was afraid she might explode.

Chat was the first person she told about becoming a Guardian. He was surprised, after all he wasn’t aware of her receiving training, but that was short-lived as he immediately tackled Ladybug in a humongous bear hug for her sensational achievement. He even said, and I quote, “My, I’m honoured to be graced with the presence of the great and powerful Guardian of the Miraculous Box,” topped off with an exaggerated bow and a kiss to the knuckles.

He was also ecstatic about the prospect of a new transformation. Ladybug told him to assure Plagg that she had added a different flavour to it, and will add some cheese to his batch on top of infusing it in his beloved camembert. That night, Plagg denied purring loudly in his sleep. (“You were dreaming, Adrien. Hallucinating!”)

Three months of constant sketching and resketching, coloring in and retracing it for the potion, Marinette finally got the designs out. She asked the kwamis for their opinions on the designs, (after a mini celebration of their own, obviously.) and they gave their input. Some even made flavour requests, though they still kept the champagne in there as they loved it and it made the power-up more fancy.

Then it’s another week of measuring, mixing, and carefully infusing the correct batches into the different snacks. She almost put Wayzz’s herbal tea flavoured potion into Pollen’s honey comb, if not for Tikki and Wayzz’s interference. Oh, the look of horror on Pollen’s face would send Plagg laughing with tears.

With everything ready, it’s time to paaaaaaaaartay! (Clearly Xuppu was here :) )

—

With the help of Chat Noir, they managed to get the miraculouses to the respective holders’ rooms before they arrived home from school. She handwrote all the dissolving letters containing the information, taking care to use her cursive. Those online lessons really paid off, even Tikki couldn’t recognise that she was the one who wrote it.

Ladybug hid behind a rooftop as she watched Max open read the letter, coming to the conclusion that everyone else is doing the same. She hoped that she had made her instructions clear enough, considering how… excited some of her classmates could be.

—

Everyone was confused when the found a box in their, realising soon after that it was a miraculous box. Alya and Chloe immediately opened their boxes, paying no mind to the paper that were below.

“Oh, finally! Ladybug is giving the Miraculous to me! It’s about time.”

“Trixx! Does Ladybug need me?” An extremely loud gasp, “Oh my gosh, is she here? Do I get to hold on to my miraculous?”

The kwamis questioned had to clarify that no, Ladybug was not nearby as there is no emergency, no, it was only for a few short hours, and no again, the miraculous was technically not theirs but “belonged” to the Guardian for safekeeping unless they are permanent holders. They were only temporary holders who are called upon when their help were needed.

(Ladybug and Master Fu had them make sure they got it through their heads after getting irritated some people kept begging for it again. And also to inform those whose identities were compromised that it was their last time using theirs.)

“Please read the letter before you do anything, Alya.”

“It contains some important information that you really must know before you call upon me, my queen.”

All holders read through the letter:

_“Dear [Name],_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’m to be officiated as the new Guardian of the Miraculous, and it would really make my haply if you could join me tonight. Along with your miraculous, you will find a small snack for your kwamis. It is to be consumed strictly before transforming, so do not waste it as I’ve only provided a small piece._

_You will transform tonight at 4am, going going to the address listed below. Don’t worry, the kwami will be able to help you with that. I know it is late but this is to ensure no reporters or your parents will see you sneak out. Hawkmoth rarely comes out at night anyway, so that’s a bonus._

_Chat Noir and I are greatful for your contributions as the heroes of Paris, so we would also like this to be a celebration of thanks. Hope to see you there!_

_Signed, Ladybug_

_Address: 53 Rue de Corentin, Petit Fortune Hôtel 3rd floor”_

The letters dissolved with a flame of green sparkles, kwamis reaffirming the chosens that they know the address and will help them navigate.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know it's been forever cuz i've been busy and also I haven't been motivated to write much these past 2 weeks? but im back here with another chapter! it really makes my day to see that quite a number of you guys wanted to see the next chapter :) wellllll I also kinda got carried away while writing this so the party part (which is this part) is split into 2 parts oops. i'll be posting the next part once it is edited and I add the final touch-ups hehe well I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

4.10a.m. That’s what the clock on the wall showed. Everyone should have showed up by now. In fact, they set up early for the chance that some of the more excited ones would show up earlier than the intended time. But, no one showed up.

“Maybe they aren’t coming…” Ladybug mumbled dejectedly. Chat Noir sat beside her, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly with a smile to match. He placed the rose he gave her earlier into her updo.

“Don’t be sad, m'lady. Maybe they just overslept? It is in the middle of the night after all. Even if they don’t show up, Master Fu and I are here.”

_Ever the one to make me feel better_, Ladybug thought with a smile.

“Awww, thanks chato-”

_Crash! _

“I’M HERE! I’M HE-”

“Sorry Ladybug, I oversle-”

“POLLEN TOLD ME TO TAKE THE SCENIC ROUTE ‘CAUSE I WAS TOO EARLY AND NOW I’M LATE!”

One by one, everyone who had ever used a miraculous before (except Hawky and Maymay of course) tumbled in from the window. Master Fu- who was in a turtle themed suit with a mask that Marinette made by the way, <strike>which was very weird as they were too used to seeing him in his Hawaiian t-shirt and shorts</strike>\- and the super duo watched the pile of humans on with extremely amused expressions, trying very hard to laugh. Chat failed obviously, for he was on the floor laughing. The heroes of Paris, everyone!

“Well, what matters is that everyone made it. I really appreciate all of you for coming down. Thank you,” the spotted heroine announced to the bunch, her partner’s laughter in the background. She simply kicked his shin lightly to make him stop with a yelp. She promptly asked everybody to take their seats, not wanting to finish the party too late or they’d be late for school and a certain parent would send out the entire police force to find their child.

<strike> (If the parent even bothers. At this point, who knows?)</strike>

Everyhero took a seat in one of the many chairs with Master Fu, the guardian-to-be and Chat Noir standing at the front. The petite man picked a mic- sorry i meant a wooden spoon before addressing his audience. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered today to celebrate the union of our beloved heroes-”

“SIR!”

“Well nornally i would definitely say my vows but tonight is m'lady’s night. Or morning in this case.” Chuckles could be heard from around the room, with the cat and the old master’s being the loudest.

“CHAT NOIR!”

More chuckles arose.

“Hehe, an old man can dream. Anyway, jokes aside. You shall simply know me as Sir as my identity must remain secret to you at all costs, and we are here to commemorate Ladybug, who is becoming the next Guradian of the Miraculous. She has passed the tests and I as her mentor of sorts am proud to have guided her through her journey. I knew from the moment I picked her to be Ladybug that she was destined for great things in life.

“She has shown the perseverance, ability to lead, optimism, commitment, decision-making capabilities and honesty of a true protector who I can entrust the Miraculous with. Now, I’m sure you don’t want to hear me drone on and on till you fall asleep so without further ado, Ladybug, the Guardian of the Miraculous!”

Chat took the uhh… wooden-spoon-turned-mic from Master Fu as cheers erupted from the audience, giving a slight head bow towards the elder. He then stood front and centre, green maintaining contact with bluebell.

“Now, I’m sure y'all are much more interested in the food and Ladybug rather than boring o’ me-” Shouts of protests came from the mini crowd, “-but, I just wanted to let my partner and best friend know that I am absolutely proud of her. I am lucky to be able to work by her side everyday, every akuma and man now I have so much to live up to cuz this girl is simply miraculous. Pun intended. Congratulations to the Guardian!” Through the giggles, chuckles and claps he heard his lady laughing, yet at the same time he could feel how much she wanted to chug him out of the window for the pun._ That’s my lady, alright. _

At last, the new crowned? Uh… no, wrong word. Proclaimed Guardian took her place in the front, in absolutely no mood to make a speech. (“It’s 4 something freaking a.m. in the morning how am I supposed to form proper sentences much less a speech!”) She was also becoming a little emotional as indicated by the tears that are surfacing in the corner of her eyes, no point trying to come up with an inspirational speech anyway.

“I just wanted to say thank you once again for coming down to celebrate and the wonderful support I’ve received. Aaaand I don’t want to keep talking as my brain is not cooperating and I’m hungry so let’s get this party in full swing!” Cheers and then the chairs are left empty in favour of the food, all pastries and sweets from the Dupain-Cheng bakery courtesy of Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the post that inspired this if anyone is looking for it :)
> 
> https://aly4son.tumblr.com/post/187815342493/marinette-completes-her-guardian-training

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @cherylccher!! :)


End file.
